


Fun with Jake the cake

by gardengnosdick



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cake fucking, Does this really need to be tagged, Other, Shitty Writing, Yeastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardengnosdick/pseuds/gardengnosdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small suburban home a young girl is baking a cake, but, this cake isn't just any normal cake. <br/>This cake is special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Jake the cake

In a small suburban home a young girl is baking a cake, but, this cake isn't just any normal cake.  
This cake is special. 

This cake will change the fate of many people,

 

but not really. 

 

Jane Crocker was working away on her wonderful cake the thoughts of what she shall do with it later dancing in her head.   
She had always loved cake a LITTLE more than the average person.

She only just recently found out about the art of "Yeastiality"   
something that she had always fantisized doing in the past, without knowing it of course.

All she could think of is how warm the cake will feel against her hoo hoo,

how soft, and spongey the cake will be when it's finished, 

and how the frosting will feel so smooth and wonderful. 

She was very ecstatic. "Ding, ding" The timer on the oven rang,  
her cake was done, atlast, the time she had been waiting for, for, so long had finally came. 

She put on some oven mitts and snatched the cake out of the oven and ran right up to her room while yelling at her father,  
"I'm going to my room to do homework, don't come in!!"

After she arrived in her bedroom, her private place moreso,  
she locked the door and moved her chest infront of it.

Just in case. Setting the cake on her bed she walked over to her computer to turn on music better for the mood.  
After that was done she closed the blinds on her window and stripped down. 

She crawled onto her bed putting her finger tip into the frosting, "Oh, my little Jake cake, darling." beginning to lick the frosting off the tip of her ring finger she continued. "You're all mine now." 

She then picked up the cake, it was still very warm due to just coming out of the oven. Slowly she crammed it up her vagina getting frosting all over it. "Oh, Jake!" She moaned. She began to pant, this was all too much for her. 

She ceased her actions and layed on her bed for a while, before slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
